Techniques
casting megid, a powerful dark technique.]] Techniques (Japanese: テクニック, tekunikku), also referred to as technics or techs, are spells traditionally cast by organic humanoids, such as humans and newmans; androids in some universes typically do not have access to techniques, although more recent titles in the franchise such as Phantasy Star Online 2 have removed this restriction. Techniques range from offensive spells that deal damage to and negatively affect enemies, to supporting techniques that heal the caster and his/her teammates and give stat boosts. Techniques are closely tied to Mind Strength and spell level; higher stats means offensive techniques deal more damage, last longer, have shorter cast times as well as generally becoming more effective. History In the original classic series, the esper Lutz used his experience in the magical arts in order to create a generalized form of magic. This power, unlike magic, could be taught to anyone regardless of genetic affinity. Upon his return to Algol in AW 345, Lutz originated common techniques seen in present times, such as foi and zonde.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium By around the AW 2200's, many humans lost the ability to use magic.Phantasy Star Official Production CompendiumPhantasy Star IV From then on, magic potential remained mostly restricted to people training in the Esper Mansion on planet Dezolis.Phantasy Star IV To the rest of humanity in the Algol star system, magic essentially ceased to exist despite techniques now widespread among most scholars and hunters. Those who could cast forbidden magic became pejoratively known as magicians or fake magicians. Techniques Basic *Foie *Zonde *Barta *Zan *Diga *Gra Intermediate *Gifoie *Gizonde *Gibarta *Gizan *Gigra Hard *Rafoie *Razonde *Rabarta *Razan (nazan) *Nagra *Grants *Megid * Other (Phantasy Star Online 2) * Safoie * Sabarta * Sazonde * Sazan * Sagrants * Samegid * Nafoie * Nabarta * Nazonde * Nazan * Nagrants * Namegid * Ilfoie * Ilbarta * Ilzonde * Ilzan * Ilgrants * Ilmegid Compound (Phantasy Star Online 2) *Zandion *Fomelgion *Baranstion Healing *Fanbi *Resta *Giresta *Naresta *Saresta *Sar *Gisar *Nasar *Sak *Nasak *Anti *Arows *Reverser *Megiverse Support *Shifta *Deband *Jellen *Zalure *Shu *Sashu *Ner *Saner *Zanverse Situational *Hinas *Ryuker *Musik Monster-specific Robot *Rimet *Eijia *Gaj *Gigaj *Nagaj *Sag *Gisag *Nasag *Brose *Conte *Forsa Organic *Gen *Sagen *Vol *Savol *Shiza *Doran *Rimit *Shinb Gallery Psii artwork05.png|Rolf demonstrating traditional casting form for techniques. Psii artwork06.png|Hugh casting a technique. Note the two raised fingers. Psii artwork04.png|Amy directing a healing technique on Rolf's wounds. Psii artwork11.png|Characters "holding" techniques Nialart.png|Mieu casting a spell to support Nial. Note the difference in form compared to Rolf and Hugh in previous images. Psiiifoie.png|Kara unleashing a foie spell on an enemy. Psiii megido.png|Sometimes techniques can be cast unwillingly, as seen in the case of megido and grantz in Phantasy Star III Pso ep3 gifoie.png|Memoru casting gifoie without the use of a cane. Pso ep3 barta.png|Relmitos aiming a barta spell with his staff. Pso ep3 rabarta.png|Ino'lis using her staff to cast rabarta. Pso ep3 zonde.png|Creinu directing a zonde spell on a gobooma. References External Sources *Phantasy Star Cave *The Phantasy Star Pages Category:Game mechanics